Disney Princes Trivia
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: The Trivia of the Disney Princes


Disney Princes Trivia

A request by jasminejohnson41

The Prince

from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

■In the comic version by Hank Porter when the prince surprises Snow White it is from behind a dummy she made. When she asks who he is and where did he come from; he responds "Where I came from doesn't matter! The only thing that does matter is that I am here. As for my name, I like the one you gave me-Prince Buckethead-though perhaps is is more honest than flattering." this embarrasses Snow White since she did not know he was hiding behind the dummy she named "Prince Buckethead".Source

■At the 1938 Oscars, Shirley Temple mentions the name "Ferdinand" among others while presenting Walt Disney his awards. Many have interpreted that she was referring to the Prince; thus, that Ferdinand is his name. However, she was not referring to him, but to another character, Ferdinand the Bull. As confirmed by Dave Smith, Historian of the Walt Disney Studio Archives, the Prince was never given a name in the film and "Ferdinand" has never been used as one by the company. Despite this, many Disney fans still believe that the Prince's name is Ferdinand. Source and Source

■Disney France once revealed that his real name is Florian.

■The name "Florian" originates from this article. It was allegedly used by Disney when it started the Disney Princess franchise.

■There's a story that there are artwork and documents in the Walt Disney Studio Archives that call the Prince "Frederick". Source

■The Enchanted Stables collection reveals his white horse is a mare named "Astor". Source This is reconfirmed the Disney Princess book "Special Horses."

■The Prince is the first of the Disney Princes to sing to his respective love interest, the second would be Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty. The third is Aladdin.

■He is the only Disney Prince to serenade his love interest.

■He is the first Disney Prince to have a solo. The second would be Aladdin.

■Though he is the first Disney Prince, he spends the least amount of time with his love interest on screen, appearing only briefly at both the beginning and end of the movie.

■The voice of the Prince, Harry Stockwell, is the father of Academy Award nominated actor Dean Stockwell.

■The Prince is only Disney Prince that does not deal with the film's antagonist at all. All other Disney Princes come in contact with the antagonists. The exception to this would be Prince Charming (Cinderella's Prince), for though he did not deal with Lady Tremaine in the original, he helps defeat her in the second sequel.

■The Prince is the first who revives his love interest with a true love's first kiss. The second is Philip by defeating Maleficent and kisses Auora and she comes back to life.

■Disney sometimes markets the Prince as Prince Florian for Disney on Ice. Source

■While the Prince has a dagger, he never uses it.

■A deleted scene would have had the Queen capture the Prince and entertain him with dancing skeletons. This scene was repurposed for Sleeping Beauty, where Maleficent captures Prince Philip.

Prince Charming

from Cinderalla

■Not only is the name of the Prince never revealed, he is never actually referred to as "Prince Charming" in the film. His name was mentioned only in merchandise and, more recently, Kingdom Hearts and Prince Charming's Regal Carousel.

■Disney France revealed in a TV spot advertising the Blu-ray/DVD release of Cinderella that Prince Charming's real name is Henry (or "Henri" in French).

■Prince Charming was the first Disney Prince to participate in a duet with his respective love interest. The second was Prince Phillip with Aurora.

■He is the first prince to be featured in a wedding celebration. The second is Prince Eric with Ariel, and the third is Prince Naveen with Tiana. The fourth would be Flynn Rider with Rapunzel in Tangled Ever After.

■The Prince is also the first to dance with the heroine during the film, with Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty being the second.

■Unlike the prince in Snow White, he is the first to have a bit more dialogue.

■The Prince is also the first to live in a castle which is a feature location in the film, with Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid being the second and Beast (Prince Adam) from Beauty and the Beast being the third.

■The Prince is the first of three other Disney Princes to feature his father. Prince Phillip is the second and Prince Naveen is the third.

■As with Cinderella, the prince's hair color has been altered by being lightened from its original black-brown to a lighter brown shade in merchandise depictions that have him alongside Cinderella.

■In "The House Meets the Mouse - Part 1", Steve plays this character, despite the fact that D.J. swears that it was him.

■There is a homage is made to Prince Charming in The Princess and the Frog as Tiana is seen in Charlotte's room with a prince doll that resembles him wearing his outfit from the second movie. This makes him one of the four Disney characters referenced in the movie, with the Magic Carpet, King Triton and The Genie being the other three.

■The Prince is the second prince to be voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes. The first was Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid.

■He is the second Disney Prince to have his love interest run away before he learns her name. The first was The Prince from Snow White, and both of them were followed by Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty.

■Prince Charming is the first Disney Prince to dance with his heroine just after they met, the second one would be Prince Phillip.

■Prince Charming is the second Disney Prince to not interact or deal with his film's antagonist at all in his feature film, the first being the Prince from Snow White. However in Cinderella III he dealt with Lady Tremaine and even helped defeat her.

■Prince Charming inherited his looks from mother but he inherited his coloring from his father.

Prince Phillip

from Sleeping Beauty

■Prince Edward's animated form is based on Prince Phillip's design.

■Phillip is the first Disney Prince to have been given a name.

■He was named after Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, husband of Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom, since he was one of the few real princes familiar to the animators.

■Unlike the first two princes from Snow White and Cinderella, Phillip is a more active character and has more speaking lines.

■Prince Phillip is also the first prince to have his own sidekick companion who can understand him.

■Phillip is the first to be seen in more than one outfit.

■After Phillip's capture by Maleficant and her minions, Phillip has no more dialogue till the very end.

■Prince Phillip is the first Disney prince to use weapons against the villain.

■Phillip is the first prince to be seen as a youngster.

■Prince Phillip is the first Disney prince to be locked in a dungeon with Aladdin being the second and Flynn Rider being the third.

■Phillip is the second Disney prince to be featured horseriding. Snow White's prince is the first, Li Shang is the third and Flynn Rider is the fourth.

■Phillip is the second Disney prince to wear a cape with his outfit, Snow White's prince being the first, Li Shang is the third and Prince Naveen is the fourth. After Snow White's prince, Phillip is the second to wear a cape that's red.

■Prince Phillip looks to be the most physically trained in terms of physique out of the first three classic Disney princes of 'Snow White' and 'Cinderella' as revealed by his particular type of clothing.

■In the original French story (not by Disney) the prince was from another family from the sleeping princess after the 100 years and that his mother was from a race of ogres and had been married by the prince's father for her wealth.

■In the original "Disney Princess: Follow Your Dreams", Aurora was going to celebrate Phillip's Birthday, in this same movie it was going to be revealed that his birthday is on August 18th.

■Prince Phillip is the second Disney Prince to sing to his love interest the first is The Prince from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

■Prince Phillip is the third Disney Prince to meet his love interest, and have her run away without her telling him her name. He was preceded by the Prince and Prince Charming respectively.

■Prince Phillip is the second Disney Prince to share a dance with his love interest right after they met. The first was Prince Charming from Cinderella.

Prince Eric

from The Little Mermaid

■Prince Eric is the first official Disney Prince not to sing in his film; however, he does sing in the musical and the sequel film of Melody's christening.

■Prince Eric is the second Disney Prince to kill the film's villain, the first being Prince Phillip and the third being Aladdin (or fourth if you count the Beast defeating Gaston).

■Eric is the first Disney prince to have a dog as a pet. The Beast/Prince Adam is the second.

■Eric is one of the only two Disney princes to be hypnotized. (Prince Charming is hypnotized in Cinderella III.)

■Eric is the first Disney prince to be featured being able to play a musical instrument. Prince Naveen is the second.

■Eric is the only Disney prince to be a father.

■Prince Eric is the first Disney Prince to show his bare feet. The second being Prince Adam (Beast), the third Aladdin, the fourth John Smith and the fifth Flynn Rider.

■Prince Eric is the first Disney Hero to have his life saved by his respective love interest. Ariel saved him from drowning and from being destroyed by Ursula when she obtained the Trident. The second Disney Hero to be saved by his love interest is Li Shang in the movie Mulan.

■Prince Eric speaks the first non musical line of The Little Mermaid being "Isn't this great, the salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!"

■Prince Eric is most likely Danish due to Hans Christian Andersen's appearance in the TV series.

■Prince Eric's original voice actor Christopher Daniel Barnes was only 16 when he recorded his voice for Eric. The producers decided to cast him because he sounded much older than his actual age and he went on to voice Prince Charming in the Cinderella sequels.

■Prince Eric is the first Disney Prince to have dimples, the second being Prince Naveen.

■In "Kinect Disneyland Adventures", Prince Eric is mentioned by Ariel:

"Oh, I can't wait to dance with Eric. He's so handsome."

■Prince Eric is similar to Robin Hood in the sense that both have risked their lives to rescue someone who got trapped (Tagalong for Robin, Max for Eric) when trying to escape, got trapped themselves, and nearly died.

Beast

from Beauty and the Beast

■The Beast is the first male character in a Disney fairy tale to have a role that is equally as significant as the female protagonist's.

■Though the Beast's official age is not mentioned in the movie, it is strongly indicated by the narrator's statement that the rose "would bloom until his 21st year." As the rose has already begun to wilt by the time Belle enters the castle, it is very likely that the Beast is 20 years (ie on their 21st year) of age by this point.

■The Beast's actual name isn't revealed in the film nor its sequels.

■The Beast (in his human form) is the only Disney Prince to be a redhead as his natural hair color is a light auburn.

■The Beast is also the first prince to not be a human for a major portion of his life.

■The Beast is the first male protagonist to not "save" his female counterpart near the film's climax. He does, however, save Belle from a vicious wolf attack roughly at the film's turning point.

■Casting of the Beast was a true challenge, considering the fact the directors were searching for someone who could alternate between a deep, gruff and rather uninviting voice to a soft, prince-like tone. When Robby Benson surprisingly auditioned for the role, the casting directors were both shocked and pleased, and immediately cast him. Critics claim Benson did the role so well that they couldn't even tell it was him.

■The Beast in the original fairy tale had a generally welcoming personality, unlike in the film version. The directors felt changing this aspect would help add dimension to the Beast, but also promote the film's primary moral "True beauty comes from within."

■Several animals were used during the process of designing and animating the Beast, such as wildebeests, bears, lions and wolves.

■The Beast is the first Disney Prince to be wounded by the villain. After him would follow John Smith, who was shot by Ratcliffe, arguably Li Shang who was knocked out by Shan Yu, Naveen whose blood was drawn from him twice by Facilier, and finally Flynn Rider who was stabbed by Mother Gothel.

■He is one of the rare Disney characters whose blood is shown, including Tarzan (twice), Mulan, Quasimodo and Flynn Rider.

■During the fight with Gaston, the Beast says only two words to him: "Get out."

■The Beast is involved in a final fight during a storm. The Dwarves vs. the Evil Queen, Eric vs. Ursula, Tarzan vs. Clayton, Mowgli, Baloo and Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy vs Shere Khan and Basil vs. Ratigan all take place during thunderstorms.

■Beast is very similar to Stitch from Lilo & Stitch (coincidentally, both characters were designed by Sanders):

■They are both monsters judged by their appearance, but also true monsters at the start of their films.

■They both met and befriended an outcast (Belle and Lilo), who gradually became their close friends.

■Both started to develop feelings of compassion over time with their female companions.

■Both received a chance to show to others they were not monsters and were accepted (Beast was turned back into a human after showing his love for Belle, and was accepted by the villagers; Stitch was allowed to stay on Earth after displaying sentience to the Galactic Federation and accepted into Lilo's family).

■Both are also known to be rude and bad-mannered, which has been shown in their respective films.

■They also share similar characteristics: claws, fangs, head appendages (Stitch's antennae and Beast's horns), fur, expressive ears, and especially temper.

■Interestingly, the scene of Stitch's "death" in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch parallels the scene of Beast's death in Beauty and the Beast; both are also subsequently revived by the love of their female interests.

■Beast is also similar to Kenai from Brother Bear as they were immature when they were young, then they did something bad (Beast, rejecting an old woman who turned out to be an enchantress and Kenai, killing Koda's mother) and were turned into animals as punishment until they realized their mistakes. Another similarity is that they both had to learn to love ("Love" was Kenai's totem, after all, and Beast eventually learned to love Belle.)

■In the ABC drama, Once Upon a Time, Rumplestiltskin is The Beast in this show, as his true love is Belle.

■The second the Beast transforms back into a prince, while there is still hair on his face, he bears a slight resemblance to Phoebus.

■One of the concept artworks for Beast bore a large resemblance to the character of the same name from the X-Men series from Marvel Comics. Coincidentally, both characters are now owned by Disney, which acquired Marvel in 2009.

■Beast's Japanese voice actor, Kôichi Yamadera, also provides the voices of Donald Duck, Mushu and Sebastian in Kingdom Hearts. He voiced the same roles, in addition to Genie and Stitch in Kingdom Hearts II, and Jaq in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep.

■He is the only party member who has been a temporary party member in more than one world throughout the series. He was a temporary party member in Hollow Bastion in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and was a party member in Beast's Castle in Kingdom Hearts II.

■Beast is the only Disney party member who has the distinction of having participated in direct battles against Organization XIII (and even helping destroy one). The first is against Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, and the second is against Xaldin in Kingdom Hearts II.

■One of Beast's abilities, Howling Moon, shares its name with one of Red XIII's Limit Breaks from Final Fantasy VII.

■The Beast is one of Disney's most unpredictable characters, because at first glance he's a fierce monster but behind the scary face is a loving heart, which he displays toward Belle at the end of the film.

■Glen Keane went to the Los Angeles Zoo to study animals for the Beast's looks and personality. When he studied a six-hundred-pound antisocial gorilla, Caesar, and tried to draw him, Caesar charged at him and slammed against the bars. Keane knew this was how Belle would feel when she first caught sight of the Beast.

■When The Beast is getting his hair cut for Belle, the hair style he is given is the same as the Cowardly Lion's in the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz.

■While it has been speculated by many fans that the Beast's real name is Adam, this is in fact not his real name as confirmed above. In an interview with Glen Keane, Keane admitted that the Beast never had an alternative name prior to the film's events.[1]

■Beast has some similarities to Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove, in that

were spoiled and selfish princes that were transformed into non-human creatures by witches (Beast into a monster by The Enchantress; Kuzco into a llama by Yzma ). However, Beast's transformation was intentional on the Enchantress' part, while Kuzco's transformation was a mistake (Yzma intended to poison him).

treatment of their servants indirectly led to their transformations (Beast's insolence to their servants led to him being spoiled, Kuzco's lack of respect towards Yzma led her to conspire against him)

rebuffed simple but wise peasants and ignored (Beast callously denied the disguised Enchantress shelter, while Kuzco planned to build Kuzcotopia on Pacha's village without showing concern for the villagers' homes).

became better people through interacting with the very type of peasants they disregarded (Beast through his budding romance with Belle, Kuzco via his initially rocky relationship with Pacha).

entered a dangerous forest (Kuzco entered the jungle out of pride, while Beast entered the forest to save Belle).

■Beast also has several notable similarities to Elsa from Frozen:

■Both are royalty cursed with dangerous abilities (the Beast was a prince turned hideous, Elsa was a princess born with control over winter).

■Because of their abilities, both think of themselves as monsters, and are referred to as such by the misunderstanding townspeople.

■Both have isolated themselves from the rest of the world in fear and shame from said curses.

■Crowds have been horrified of them both when they are discovered, despite the films' protagonists trying to convince them that he/she is not. The theme of their stories also plays with the moral of not to judge by appearance, a contrast also played with their respective antagonists (Beast with Gaston, Elsa with Hans).

■Both have been attacked by the villain and a mob for the people's "safety", and were almost killed by the villain in the climax before the protagonist interferes.

■Both learn the true meaning of love in the end, and are "cured" of their respective curses (although Elsa still has her powers, she lifts the curse over Arendelle and learns how to control them for good).

Aladdin

from Aladdin

■"Aladdin" means "devout of the faith" in Arabic.

■Lindsay Ellis, known as the Nostalgia Chick named Aladdin number one in her "Top Ten "Hottest" Animated Guys" video. Ellis referred to Aladdin as "quirky and accessible" and found his position as a street rat sad enough to warrant affection without making the character overly sad and brooding. She also mentioned his realistically flawed personality and adventurous nature as pluses. Despite the fact that the ranking was done using Internet surveys, and thus was based on the opinions of various women instead of the Nostalgia Chick's personal preferences, Ellis admitted that Aladdin was one of the few characters on the list with which she agreed ranks highly.

■Aladdin was originally intended to be based physically on Michael J. Fox i.e. small and skinny before Jeffrey Katzenberg decided Aladdin needed to be a stronger, Tom Cruise-looking hero instead.

■So far, Aladdin is the first Disney Prince to have his bare chest visible in much of his films/merchandise. This is probably because of Agrabah's hot climate. The second Disney hero to have this trait would be Tarzan. Oddly, Aladdin wears a shirt in the Disney parks while Tarzan does not.

■Aladdin is the first Disney prince to not be royal by birth, the second being John Smith, the third being Li Shang and the fourth being Flynn Rider.

■Aladdin is the third of four Disney Princes to initially be unaware that his Princess counterpart is an actual princess, thinking her to be a peasant girl, the other three being Prince Phillip, Prince Eric, and Flynn Rider

■Aladdin is the first and only Disney Prince to be the main protagonist of a Disney princess film. In all other Disney Princesss films the respective princess is the main protagonist.

■Aladdin is the first to go further away from the film's settings which is seen during the song of A Whole New World.

■Aladdin is the third Disney prince to defeat the villain (the first two being Prince Phillip and Prince Eric, respectively).

■Aladdin is the first Disney prince to go by more than one name, Flynn Rider is the second.

■Aladdin is the first and only Disney prince to have their real name as the title of their film, while most Disney Princes serve as the secondary hero of their stories.

■Aladdin's the only Disney Prince to have a more significant role than his princess. Jasmine's the first Disney Princess to be a deuteragonist rather than a protagonist, the second will be Elsa from Frozen, but Jasmine's the only Disney Princess to have a less significant role than her prince.

■Aladdin's voice actor is Scott Weinger from the hit TV show Full House. Notably, Scott Weinger's character, Steve Hale, dresses up as Aladdin in the Full House episode "The House Meets the Mouse", even though Walt Disney World has a strict policy on guests dressing up as Disney characters in real life.

■Scott Weinger's character Steve Hale from Full House has one thing in common with Aladdin. They like to steal food from someone, and eat it.

■Aladdin is the first Disney prince to have the two same voice actors do (his speaking and singing voice) in all 3 films. The second being Li Shang from Mulan.

■In the TV series, Aladdin was seen wearing a bicorne and taking a famous Napoleon pose.

■Aladdin is the second Disney Prince to participate in a duet with his respective love interest. The first would be Cinderella and Prince Charming when they sang So This Is Love.

■Aladdin is the fifth Disney Prince to not know his love interest's name until an event that allowed it to be revealed. The Prince, Prince Charming, Prince Phillip and Prince Eric were all unaware of their love interest's names until either the end of the film or they were told (the latter being Ariel telling Eric). Li Shang also has this problem for he believes Mulan's name to be Ping for a majority of the film.

■He bares a resemblance to Prince Eric.

■Though he is of the opposite gender, Aladdin has some similarities with Cinderella. Both are orphans, have an indigent way of life, have only animals friends, and dream of a better life. Then a benevolent magical creature (the Fairy Godmother / the Genie) transform them with fancy clothes (and the animal companions into means of transportation) so they can enter the palace, meet the only heir of the kingdom, and they fall in love. Later the magic brutally stops and reveal their true tattered clothes (only in Aladdin's case, there were witnesses to it). Cinderella and Aladdin's problems are ultimately resolved as they become royals by marriage.

■Aladdin was originally scheduled to appear in the second season of the ABC drama series, Once Upon a Time, but now that the second season is finished it is unknown if he will appear in the series at all.

John Smith

from Pocahontas

■John Smith is the only Disney Prince so far who did not end up with his princess. However, he is the first prince to not end up with his love interest at the end of the first film. The second being Quasimodo as Esmeralda ended up with Phoebus at the end of their film.

■He is the first Dinsey Prince who physically resembles Phoebus, the second being Kristoff.

■He is also the first Disney Prince to have blonde hair, the second being Kristoff from Frozen.

■John Smith is the third Disney hero to wield a weapon.

■John Smith is also the first Disney prince to not be of the same nationality as his princess.

■John Smith is the second Disney prince to be wounded by the villain.

■John Smith is the second after Prince Eric to sail by boat, with Prince Naveen being the third.

■John Smith is the second Disney prince to share dialogue with the villain.

■John Smith is the third Disney prince to be featured ascending a high rocky point, but is the second to climb up a natural rocky cliff after Prince Phillip.

■John Smith is the fifth Disney prince to share two kisses with the heroine and the last one till Prince Naveen.

■John Smith is also the second non-royal born Disney prince, with the first being Aladdin, the third being Captain Li Shang and the fourth being Flynn Rider.

■John Smith's uniform appeared as all blue in the original film and it's sequel but in the Disney franchise his long-sleeved shirt is white, his breastplate is silver, his pants are blue and his shoes are black.

■John Smith wears an armor and helmet which looks like a Spanish conquistador.

■Despite the events of the sequel, John Smith remains Pocahontas' official boyfriend, since most media, including the Disney Princess franchise, keep Pocahontas and John Smith as an official couple and completely ignoring John Rolfe.

■Historically, John Smith was actually much older than Pocahontas when they first met, so the romance they had in the movie was quite inaccurate.

■John Smith is so far the only character to be voiced by brothers. In this case, it was Mel Gibson (first film) and Donal Gibson (second film).

Shang

from Mulan

■Li Shang's act of turning the entire camp against Mulan is actually a common technique used by sergeants during training - trouble-makers will not be singled out by the sergeant, which would result in earning them sympathy, but instead earn all recruits a punishment.

■Li's act of singling Yao out with the retrieval of the arrow is also a technique used in training - smart-mouths will be singled out for humiliation, not only to show that they are wrong, but also to show they are a risky person to agree with or be friends with.

■Li Shang is the second to have his upper torso be exposed after Aladdin, but the first to entirely remove his upper clothing by taking them off.

■Li Shang is the first to not share a romantic kiss with the heroine, not counting the sequel.

■Li Shang is the third Disney prince to wield a sword after Aladdin and Prince Phillip.

■Li Shang is the first to show gratitude and give respect to the heroine's attributes.

■Li Shang is the second Disney prince to own his own horse after Prince Phillip and Samson. Flynn Rider and Maximus could count as the third pairing, but they had never been together since they had come from different backgrounds, but who both do join up later as team.

■Li Shang is the third to not be of royal decent, the first being Aladdin, the second being John Smith, and the fourth being Flynn Rider.

■He is also the second member not technically a prince as he did not marry a princess or was born one, The other is John Smith who never married Pocahontas. Ironically he did marry one of the Disney Princesses that's also not technically a princess, Mulan.

■Li Shang is also the third Disney prince to marry someone who is not a princess, the first being Prince Charming, the second being The Beast and the fourth being Naveen.

■Li Shang is possibly ambidextrous. He tends to do a lot with left hand as well as right.

■Li Shang doesn't have a belly button in the first movie except a line. In the second movie one appears to be there but it might just be a line.

■Every time a hat (or helmet) is shown with Li Shang it is used negatively.

■His name in the Mandarian version is Xiang (to soar) which is pronounced still as Shang but the ang sounds like ong in direct Chinese. General Li pronounces it like this once.

■Has oddly small feet for his size in the first movie. In the second movie they appear bigger until the end.

■According to the audio commentary on the special edition Mulan DVD Li Shang was considered a dorky guy despite being physically fit due to his inability to talk to Mulan. An example of this would be after she defeats Shan Yu he says "You fight good" in a nervous way.

■Although he is great at kung-fu, he is a clumsy dancer and appears to be somewhat clumsy in the second movie, much like Mulan herself.

■He appears to be a speed reader in the second movie.

■If he's "number one in his class" it's possible he has the "Jinshi" title.

■Although he seems to never be in pain when things happen in fights (such as the arrow stabbing him), he wiggles around highly disturbed by worms in his shirt.

■Li Shang is the third male character to have his hair into a pony tale. The first is The Beast in his human form at the end of the movie the second is John Rolfe .

Prince Naveen

from The Princess and the Frog

■Naveen is an Indian name (meaning "new"), which suggests that Maldonia is a Eurasian country (the name of Maldonia is a mix between Malta and Macedonia), although his fluency in French and Italian might also indicate that Maldonia is a Mediterranean country, possibly near Monaco.

■Naveen appears in a GEICO commercial promoting the film.

■John Rolfe and Naveen are the only Disney Princes to not have brown or blue eyes (Naveen's eyes are amber and John Rolfe's eyes are hazel).

■Naveen is the second Disney prince to not be a human for the majority of the film, the first was Adam/Beast from Beauty and the Beast.

■Naveen is the sixth Disney prince to be born into royalty.

■Naveen is the third Disney prince to fall under a spell (Prince Eric falls under Vanessa's spell in The Little Mermaid and Prince Charming falls under Lady Tremaine's spell in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time).

■Naveen is the sixth Disney prince to not share a love song with the heroine, but is the third to be serenaded with the heroine by a sidekick character's love song.

■Naveen most often appears as a frog for most non-live appearances.

■Naveen is the second Disney Prince to not directly try to fight the Villain, the first being The Prince from Snow White. However unlike Naveen The Prince never comes incontact with the Queen while Naveen deals with Dr. Faciller directly.

■Naveen's the first prince to have both of his parents in the film, as the other Disney Princes either had just their fathers or neither of their parents in the film.

■Naveen's the first prince shown to have a sibling (in his case, a younger brother) while all the other Disney Princes are presumably only children.

■Both Naveen and Princess Ariel took offers from the outcast of the town; Doctor Facilier and Ursula, respectively, and both were double-crossed.

■Both Naveen and Princess Ariel were magically transformed at the end their respective villain's songs.

■Prince Naveen shares many similarities to Emperor Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove:

■Both are royalty, but are looked at as immature and irresponsible.

■Both being in Disney movies based on classic fairy tales and taking on the role of the one who is transformed.

■Both being transformed into animals by the movies main villain. For Naveen it's Doctor Facilier, and for Kuzco it's Kronk and Yzma.

■They both originally trusted the movies main villain.

■Due to their own selfishness they are turned on by those who used to work for them. (For Naveen it's Lawrence for Kuzco it's Yzma)

■In the beginning of the story, they are both very conceited and narcissistic; and don't mind imposing on others to get what they want.

■Their egotistical personalities are changed for the better by hardworking characters who they later grow closer to. For Naveen it's Tiana for Kuzco it's Pacha.

■They both have reformed more responsible, and humble personalities by the end of the film.

■Naveen's frog form resembles Princess Odette's friend Jean-Bob from the non-Disney animated film The Swan Princess.

■A memorable quote he says about Dr. Faciller is: "he was very charismatic".

■Naveen is the only Disney Prince to have an accent.

■Naveen is the only Disney Prince who married twice. The first time he married Tiana, their witnesses were most of the animals they met in the swamp and Mama Odie; this marriage caused their spell to be broken. Their second wedding was before their human loved ones, likely for the sake of their marriage's legitimacy as recognized by Louisiana.

Flynn Rider

from Tangled

■Eugene is rumored to be modeled after Ezio Auditore da Firenze from Assassin's Creed series.

■Eugene is the third Disney Prince to have an additional name. The first was Prince Adam with the nickname of the Beast and the second was Aladdin with the alias Prince Ali Ababwa.

■Eugene is the second Disney Prince to be a thief after Aladdin.

■Eugene is the second Disney Prince to be stabbed, die, and then revive, the first being the Beast.

■Eugene is the second Disney prince to become the love interest of the heroine who discovers she is a princess, but is the third to find out that the so-called peasant girl is really a princess, the first being Prince Phillip.

■Eugene is the third Disney prince to ride a horse, but is the first to ride one that is not his.

■Eugene is the third to tell the heroine some of his history after Aladdin and Naveen, although he is the second to tell her in his debut film behind Naveen, as Aladdin did not in his debut film.

■Eugene is the fifth Disney prince to not be of royal decent, the first being Aladdin, the second being John Smith, the third being John Rolfe, and the fourth being Li Shang.

■Zachary Levi, the voice of Flynn Rider, auditioned for the role and got it with a British accent. Later, this idea was dropped and Levi read for the role with his own American accent instead.

■Flynn Rider stopped appearing as a regular meet-and-greet character at Walt Disney World in Florida on July 2, 2011, though he continues to appear at the Halloween and Christmas parties, and on Valentine's Day as well.

■He's the second Disney Hero after Phoebus from The Hunhback of Notre Dame to have facial hair, but he's the first among the Disney Princes to have facial hair.

■Also, Rapunzel's the second Disney Heroine to have green eyes after Esmeralda, Phoebus's love interest (and later wife), but is the first among the Disney Princesses to have green eyes.

■Flynn is the first Disney Hero since Phoebus from The Hunchback of Notre Dame to have facial hair and the first among the Disney Prince to have facial hair.

■Dan Fogler was the original choice to voice Flynn Rider.

■Eugene is similar to Nathan Drake, the main protagonist of the Uncharted series. Both go by a fake name based on someone they admire (Flynnigan Rider and Francis Drake, respectively), both have similar personalities and voice, and both are thieves.

■Every time we see a wanted poster of Flynn, his nose is drawn differently.

■Flynn shares some characteristics with Naveen from The Princess and the Frog.

■They are both easy-going individuals who want to have money. Although, Naveen wants to travel from place to place while Flynn wants to be rested and full of wealth.

■They both go on a quest with their love interests to fulfill the end of the deal. Naveen goes with Tiana to find Mama Odie and in exchange, he will give money to Tiana for her restaurant; Flynn goes with Rapunzel to assist her in her journey to see the "floating lights" and in return, she gives him back his satchel.

■They both have encounters with sidekicks who have issues with them. Lawrence is jealous of Naveen while Maximus tries to catch Flynn due to his criminal status. Although, Lawrence was Naveen's sidekicks before he became his enemy while Maximus was Flynn's enemy then becomes his sidekick near the end.

■They fall in love with girls who're immune to their charms.

■They are both chased by their enemies (Flynn by the guards and Stabbington Brothers; Naveen by Doctor Facilier).

■Flynn shares a few similarites with Tramp from Lady and the Tramp.

■Both often get into trouble.

■Call the main characters nicknames with Lady: "Pigeon" or "Pidge" and with Rapunzel: "Blondie" or "Goldie".

■Both were meant to be arrested, then later were arrested for a little while.

■Both had a romantic scene with the main character.

■Both somehow betrayed the main characters by accident.

■Flynn Rider shares many similarities with Aladdin:

■They both are believed to be orphans (for Aladdin only in the first and second movie).

■They both are thieves at the beginning of the movie.

■They are both first seen running away from the law.

■They both have a captain of the guard who tries to capture or execute them (for Flynn it was the Captain of the Guard, for Aladdin it was Razoul).

■When they are both about to be executed, they are saved by a former enemy turned friend (Aladdin was saved by Iago when he broke the glass ball that was holding Genie, and Flynn was saved by Maximus when he went and got the Pub thugs to help Flynn escape and then took him to Rapunzel).

■They're both, so far, the only Disney Princes to be paupers and marry princesses. The third might be Kristoff from Frozen.

■They both are arrested and thrown in jail, due to the involvement of the main antagonist (Gothel for Flynn, Jafar for Aladdin).

■They both come close to being executed (Flynn by hanging, Aladdin by decapitation)

■They both go by assume names at one point. (Flynn Rider for Flynn, Ali Ababwa for Aladdin)

■They both get married to a princess of royal blood in a sequel film.

■They both are able to win the trust and blessing of their love interest's parents, despite a criminal past.

■They both become allies with a character that was originally an enemy (Maximus for Flynn, Iago for Aladdin).

■They both foreshadow a royal life in the beginning of the film (Flynn announces he would like a palace just like the one in Corona, Aladdin tells Abu everything will be different and one day they will be rich, live in a palace, and never have to worry).

■They both rescue their love interest from forced servitude from the main antagonist.

■Eugene's the first Disney Prince to be an orphan, the second being Kristoff. However, Flynn grew up in an orphanage while Kristoff was raised by trolls.

■The name "Flynn" is possibly a tribute to some other Disney characters, such as Kevin and Sam Flynn from Tron and Tron: Legacy respectively, and the Flynn family from the Disney Channel's Phineas and Ferb.

■Flynn Rider's the exact opposite of Mother Gothel.

■Unlike Gothel, he truly cares for Rapunzel and loves her where as Gothel only loves Rapunzel for her hair, due to it being able to heal anything or anyone. Flynn's love for Rapunzel was declared when he sacrificed himself, and freed her from Gothel's cruel and wicked ways.

■Flynn's the only Disney character to question and initially refuse random singing.

■One of Flynn Rider's original designs (seen in concept art) was used to help form Kristoff's current appearance.

Milo Thatch

from Altantis: the Lost Empire

■Milo is the first and so far only Disney Hero to be a nerdy guy.

■Milo is the first Disney hero to wear spectacles.

■Milo is the second adult type Disney male to be rather naturally skinny in physique, with Emperor Kuzco being the first. Arthur from The Sword in the Stone and Mowgli from The Jungle Book are also naturally skinny in physique, but are however only kids.

■According to the 2-disc DVD, before falling in love and marrying Kida, Milo's first love interest was named Lisa McGrath.

■Milo's complaint about how much he does not like carrots after puking over the ship used to launch the Ulysses could be a reference to how his voice actor Michael J. Fox is actually allergic to carrots, the line was ad-libbed by Fox, it wasn't supposed to be in the original script.

■Milo's decision to remain in Atlantis at the end of the film was actually better for him since due to the fact that the film was set in 1914, when World War I was already taking place, it would be inevitable for every single man in the United States to be drafted into the war, something Milo was apparently against. Also, it's implied that Milo never liked living on the surface until the Atlantis expedition.

■MIlo may have actually been based on various anime male leads whose who appeared in works which are similar to that of Atlantis, like Pazu from Laputa: Castle in the Sky and Jean from Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (whom Milo physically resembles). Milo also unintentionally resembles Daniel Jackson from the 1994 film Stargate and it's TV series Stargate: SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis , which Disney's Atlantis' logo even resembles (particularly the second "A" missing the middle bar).

■Milo removed his glasses at least seven times in the film: the first time when he hears from Fenton Harcourt that he is a janitor and not a professor, the second time when he threw himself onto Mr. Harcourt's car windshield, the second when he unwraps the Shepherd's Journal after Whitmore gives it to him, the third time when he pukes over the side of the Ulysses' launch ship, the fourth when Kida removes it from his face and plays with it causing her pupils and eyelids to appear on the lenses a la Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory, the fifth when he "has sand in his eyes" when Kida brings him to a high area for a wide view of the kingdom, and finally when Rourke punches his glasses off of his face before he and Helga escape with Kida (turned to crystal) and leaving him, Mole, Vinny, Audrey, Cookie, Mrs. Packard, (now revolting against Rourke, Dr. Sweet is left at King Nedakh's palace where he is unable to save the King from dying) and the Atlanteans for dead.

■Milo's fighting during his final confrontation with Rourke was based on Jackie Chan's.

■Milo's fate appears to be the complete opposite of Ariel's: while Ariel was born underwater but ended up staying on land with Eric, Milo was born on land but ended up staying underwater with Kida!

Kristoff

from Frozen

■According to director/writer Jennifer Lee, Kristoff is 21.

■It should be noted that Kristoff's current design is much like an early design for Flynn Rider from Tangled, known as "Bear Flynn" or "Bastion." That design was bulky, largely-built, and that version of Flynn Rider was sweet and charming (which is majorly unlike Kristoff's overall character).

■Both Kristoff's voice actor (Jonathan Groff) and Elsa's voice actress (Idina Menzel) have been recurring characters on the FOX television series Glee. Groff played a character named Jesse St. James, a love interest to the character of Rachel Berry. Menzel played Rachel's mother, and the vocal coach of Jesse's Glee Club, Vocal Adrenaline.

■Interestingly, despite being the male lead with a massively large role in the film, Kristoff is not the most heavily marketed character after Anna, Elsa, and the easily marketable Olaf. That instead goes to Sven, who is constantly featured as Olaf's sidekick/companion in marketing and other promotional material.

■Kristoff's the first Disney Prince to be based on a female character, as he's based on the Robber Girl from The Snow Queen. From the original story, the Robber Girl's the one who helps Gerda (the main protagonist, Anna, is based off of) through her journey, and she also has a pet reindeer.

■Kristoff is the second Disney Prince to be a tritagonist rather than a deuteragonist or a protagonist, the first being Li Shang from Mulan.

■Kristoff and Shang are also similar to each other personality wise in that compared to their respective princesses, who have more adventurous personalities, Kristoff and Shang have more serious and logical personalities. They are also both kind of shy and awkward.

■Kristoff is the second Disney Prince to have blonde hair, the first being John Smith from Pocahontas.

■Kristoff's the second Disney Prince to be an orphan after Flynn Rider from Tangled, although while Flynn grew up in an orphanage, Kristoff was raised by trolls.

■Kristoff is the sixth Disney Prince not born into royalty, the first being Aladdin, the second being John Smith, the third being John Rolfe (the second love interest to Pocahontas), the fourth being Shang and the fifth being Flynn. Despite this, he has some royal family connections as he was adopted by troll royalty.

■Kristoff is the seventh Disney Hero to have a last name, the first being John Smith, the second being Buzz Lightyear, the third being John Rolfe, the fourth being Li Shang, the fifth being Milo Thatch, and the sixth being Flynn Rider, whose real name is Eugene Fitzherbert.

■Kristoff is the second Disney Prince who does not have a love song and a romantic duet with his love interest. The first being Li Shang.

■Kristoff bears a slight resemblance to Phoebus from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

■Also, both Kristoff and Phoebus are the tritagonists of their films.

■Kristoff is the first to fall in love with Anna since Hans did not really love her.

■Kristoff is similar to Sergeant Calhoun from Wreck-It Ralph because they both travel with someone in order to find a sibling figure and prevent a bigger catastrophe in their land (Calhoun traveled with Felix to find Ralph and stop the Cy-Bug invasion while Kristoff travels with Anna to find Elsa and stop the eternal winter) also both of them fall in love with the person they traveled with.

■He is also similar to Robert from Enchanted, because Anna must spend time with him away from Hans (whom she believes is her true love) with him, and realizes she is in love with him instead. In Enchanted, Giselle must spend time away from Prince Edward with Robert, and falls in love with Robert during her stay.

■Kristoff is the third Disney Prince to be shown as a child onscreen, the first being Prince Phillip and the second being Aladdin.

■He is the second prince to not marry his princess at the film's end, the first being John Smith. However, Anna and Kristoff might get married in a sequel, as that's happened to other Disney Princesses (Jasmine, Mulan and Rapunzel, respectively).

■Kristoff bears some similarities to Flynn Rider:

■They both go on a journey with the princess because of a bargain between them.

■Kristoff and Flynn fell in love with Anna and Rapunzel along the way.

■Both have an animal companion during the trip.

■They're both similar in personality, such as being used to working alone.

■They both experience a lot of injuries in their films.

■Kristoff is the third orphaned Disney Hero to not be raised by humans, the first being Mowgli, who was raised by wolves, and second being Tarzan, who was raised by gorillas as his biological parents were killed by a leopard.

■Jonathan Groff, the actor who voices Kristoff, is openly gay, making Kristoff the second Disney Prince to be voiced by an openly gay actor, after BD Wong who voiced Li Shang from Mulan.

■Kristoff is the third tritagonist who does not have an interaction with the main villain. (The first is Bagheera, even though he knew Shere Khan he never interacts with him throughout the film or its sequel), The second is Fix-It Felix, even though he knew Turbo and his history he never interacts with him in the film.)

■It is unknown if he remembers his first encounter with Elsa and Anna when they were little when the royal family went to the trolls to heal their daughter, but it is possible since he told Anna that he already seen the troll heal someone before. If this is the case, he's the first person to learn about Elsa's powers.

■Kristoff has a few similarities to Aladdin.

■Both are orphans.

■Both have an animal for a best friend (Abu for Aladdin, Sven for Kristoff)

■Both fall in love with a princess.

■Both at one point were seen as kids.

■Both are befriended by a magical comedic creature. (Genie for Aladdin, Olaf for Kristoff)

■Kristoff is actually a variation of the name "Christopher", as pointed out by Anna during the wolf attack scene.

■It could also be a reference to Hans Christian Anderson, the author of "The Little Mermaid" and "The Snow Queen".


End file.
